


Ao no Exorcist Oneshots

by Calimon1991



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Ao no Exorcist oneshots.  Rated M just to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Her?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Why Her?  
> Relationship: Yukio/Rin (one-sided)  
> Other Characters: Shiemi  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Rin is jealous of Shiemi

Rin growled softly as he stormed into the room that he shared with his twin brother, slightly glad for the fact that the other was not there at the moment.

 _‘Why does Shiemi have to like him?!’_   He thought angrily to himself as he made his way over to one of the bunk beds in the room.

He wanted so badly to scream, throw things, or do something that would help him expel some of the anger and frustration that he was feeling, but as he felt his flames trying to come to the surface he forced himself to calm down, he couldn’t allow himself to lose control.

Rin sighed as he slumped down heavily onto the bottom bunk.

“Why him?”  He muttered quietly to himself.

He knew that his jealousy was irrational and ridiculous, but he just couldn’t stop himself from feeling this way.

Rin couldn’t stand the way that the clumsy blond ExWire was always flirting with his brother, and even more so, he couldn’t stand when the normally stone-faced Yukio would respond and smile.

At first Rin had thought that he was jealous of his younger twin, that he wanted Shiemi to talk to him like that, but after a while of watching the two of them together he found that that was not the case.  He was actually jealous of the girl, wishing that his brother would look at him with that fond smile on his face

Rin sighed again as he ran a hand through his hair.  He knew that he had no chance with his brother.  Yukio was perfect; there was no way that he would fall so low as to become part of an incestuous relationship with his older brother.

Rin knew it was wrong, and yet he still couldn’t stop his feelings.  He wanted so much to tell Shiemi to back off, but he wouldn’t.  Yukio always looked so happy when she was around.

Suddenly Rin was ripped from his thoughts at the sound of the doorknob jiggling.

He looked up to see who it was and was greeted to the very person that he had been thinking about.

Yukio stepped into the room, closing the door behind himself.  He looked at Rin and the two of them just stared at each other for a few moments before Yukio raised a hand to push his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose.

“What are you doing nii-san?”  He asked.

Rin blinked, “Nothing…”

“Well, shouldn’t you be training?”  Yukio asked, a slightly threatening edge to his voice.

Rin chuckled sheepishly as he grinned and scratched the back of his head, succeeding in pushing his previous thoughts to the back of his mind to deal with later.

END


	2. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Brothers  
> Relationship: Yukio/Rin  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Rin reflects on his relationship with his brother

Rin sighed as a lazy smile spread across his face when he watched his ever-so-slightly younger brother walk into the classroom.

“Good afternoon class.”  Yukio greeted, not bothering to look at the students that he was talking to as he walked over to the desk at the front of the room and placed his belongings on its surface.

“Good afternoon Sensei.”  The class chimed in unison.

Once Yukio was situated he turned to the rest of the classroom, glancing quickly over his students before his eyes landed on his older brother, staring for just a few seconds longer than he had with the rest of the students, but turning away rather quickly non-the-less.  The younger of the two wanting to make sure that he didn’t show his brother any favoritism.

Rin resisted the urge to growl at the other, but he knew that he was just being silly.  Yukio was always like this, but Rin had thought – or at least hoped – that the fact that he and Yukio had been going out for over a month now would have changed the way the younger boy acted towards him.

Rin frowned softly as his brother started the lesson for the day, not paying the slightest bit of attention to what the young teacher was saying as his mind wandered.

Yes, he and his younger twin brother were in a relationship that went beyond those that normal brothers participated in.  Rin knew that this was a sin, not only was he in a homosexual relationship, something that the church already frowned upon, but it was with his own brother, something that was sure to outrage many people if they were to ever find out.  Despite all of this; however, the half-demon could not bring himself to care, he was in love and he was happy.

However, there were times when Rin wasn’t sure if Yukio felt the same way, with how cold the other acted toward him sometimes it made Rin wonder if somehow Yukio felt that he was obligated to stay in this relationship with him.

“Rin.”  Yukio said firmly, jerking the slacking student out of his thoughts.

Rin jumped and looked up at his brother, who was now standing right next to his desk, holding out a worksheet for the other to take.

Rin blushed and stuttered, “I- um- I was-“

Yukio cut him off by shoving the piece of paper at him once again, staring into the slightly shorter male’s eyes for a few moments as their fingers brushed briefly.

Rin’s blush deepened.  He could clearly read the threat of punishment in the other boy’s eyes and he was reassured that Yukio enjoyed this as much as he did. 

END


	3. Just Worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Just Worried  
> Relationship: Yukio/Rin  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Yukio's just worried about his nii-san

“Nii-san!’  Yukio yelled loudly as he forced his way into the room that he shared with his older, twin brother.

The mentioned boy jumped, almost falling off the edge of the bed that he had been laying on, reading one of Yukio’s manga.

“Yukio.”  He gasped as he hastily tried to shove the manga he had been reading under his pillow.

“How many times have I told you to do your homework?!”

During class earlier that day Yukio had requested that all the students turn in the assignment that he had given out the week before; every student had turned in their assignment…

Except for Rin…

“Hey, it’s not my fault that the homework you give out is ridiculously hard!”

“If you don’t understand something why won’t you come ask me for help?!  I am your teacher; it’s my job to help you if you need it.”

“You’re always too busy!”

“Bullshit!  I was sitting in that desk for two hours yesterday and all you did was lie in bed and read manga.”

“Well, I had already decided that it was no use and that I would never get the paper done in time anyway!”

Yukio groaned as he removed his glasses, shoving his hand through his hair as he slumped down in the chair at his desk.

“Nii-san…”  He trailed off, sighing, “I’m just worried about you.”

Rin scoffed in reply, “You don’t need to worry about me; I’m the older one.”

“Only by a few hours.”  Yukio muttered as he put his glasses back on and fixed his brother with a stern stare, “And you can’t tell me I don’t need to worry about you when there are treats against your life if you don’t start getting better grades.”

Rin shrugged and rolled his eyes, looking away from his younger brother, “They can’t kill me.”

Yukio glared at his brother; he wanted to yell at him, smack him, anything to get some common sense knocked into the other boy.

He knew this would be no use however and so instead he stood up and plopped down next to his brother.

Raising a hand he gripped the other boy’s chin and forced him to look at him.

The two of them stared at each other for a few moments before Yukio leaned forward, pressing his lips to the shorter males’.

Rin sighed softly and pressed back.

Yukio kept the kiss short though and stared at his brother again.

“I’m just worried about you.”  He whispered again.

Rin sighed again, this time sounding slightly sad.

He looked away again.

“I’m sorry Yukio…”

It was the younger brother’s turn to sigh.

“Then will you let me help you?”

Rin looked back at him for a moment before pouting.

“Yeah, whatever.”

Yukio would take that for now.

END


	4. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Understanding  
> Relationship: Suguro/Rin  
> Other Characters: Yukio  
> Rating: G  
> summery: Rin confides in his brother

Rin ran a hand through his hair, sighing in frustration as he stared at his finished homework.

He had gone to a study session with Ryuji and the others, on his twin’s insistence.

Amazingly he had somehow been able to get his homework done – something that happened very rarely, but only because he had been trying to force himself to concentrate on the work and not on his growing attraction for the mo-hawked teen.

Yukio looked up from his own work at his brother’s frustrated noises, “Is everything alright Nii-san?”

Rin jumped slightly; he had been so engrossed in his own thoughts that he had momentarily forgotten that the other was in the room with him.

He glanced at his twin before looking down at his homework again, “Yeah.”  He muttered.

Yukio pushed away from his desk and stood, walking over to his brother to look at his work over his shoulder, “Are you having trouble with something?”  He asked, but then he seemed to notice that the homework was actually finished.

“No, I finished it.”  Rin mumbled.

“Good job Nii-san.”  Yukio encouraged.

“Thanks.”  He replied, sounding like he didn’t care at all.

It was Yukio’s turn to sigh, “Alright, Nii-san.”  He started as he went back to his chair, sitting and facing his older brother, giving him a stern look, “What’s bothering you?”

Rin groaned as he buried his face in his hands, “I don’t know.”

“Rin, we’re brothers, you know you can tell me if something’s bothering you, right?”  Yukio assured.

Rin gave another sigh, “Y- You wouldn’t understand…”

Yukio lowered his gaze and shook his head, “You’re right Nii-san, I won’t understand, but only because I can’t understand what you don’t talk to me about.”

Rin gave another groan as he forced himself to look at his brother from behind his hands, “I- I think I have a crush on someone…”

Yukio blinked before giving a soft laugh, “That’s what’s bothering you?  Who is it?”

Rin shook his head.

“Is it Shiemi?”  Yukio decided to ask if his brother wasn’t just going to tell him.

“No.”  Rin whispered – there were only two girls in their cram school class; this guessing game was going to end rather quickly.

“Kamaki then.”  Yukio replied.

Rin shook his head again.

Another blink, “So it’s not someone from the cram school?”

Rin took a deep breath as he lowered his hands, “Th- They are from the cram school…”

Yukio gave the other a confused look, “But there aren’t…”  Then Yukio’s eyes widened as he seemed to realize something.

Rin prepared for his brother to yell at him and tell him how disgusting he was, but that never came.

Instead Yukio smiled gently as he rested a hand on his brother’s knee, “Is it Ryuji?”

Rin gasped and stared at Yukio.

Yukio laughed softly, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Rin stared at his brother, “Y- You’re not angry…?”

Yukio blinked, “No, why would I be?”

“I- Isn’t it gross?”

Yukio gave the other a sad smile, “Of course not, Nii-san; love is love.”

Rin blushed softly at the overly cheesy saying coming from his brother.

“Beside, Ryuji would be a good influence on you.”  Yukio said as he pulled away from the other.

“Hey.”  Rin grunted in indignation before laughing softly, “Yeah, I guess you’re right…  Thanks Yukio.”

“Of course, Nii-san.”  Yukio replied as he turned back to his work, “Now maybe you should catch up on some of your late work.”

Rin just groaned, causing his brother to laugh as he went back to work.

END


	5. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Nightmares  
> Characters: Rin, Yukio  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Rin's been having nightmares, Yukio comforts him

“Nii-san.” Yukio whispered urgently as he shook the smaller male.

The demon had been practically yelling in his sleep and thrashing about; Yukio was aware that his older twin had been plagued with nightmares for the last couple of weeks, but none of them had made the other react this badly before.

Rin gasped and jolted awake, eyes wide open, but not quite seeing.

“Nii-san, calm down.” Yukio soothed as his brother startled awake.

Rin breathed harshly as he blinked his eyes to clear them of any sleep before looking up at his younger brother, “Y- Yukio.”

Yukio nodded as he helped the other boy sit up, “Are you alright Nii-san?”

“Y- Yeah.”  Rin muttered as he rubbed at his face, “Just a-“

“Nightmare.”  Yukio finished, “What have these dreams been about Nii-san?”

“Nothing-“  Rin started, but then realized something as he stared at his brother, “What do you mean ‘dreams’?”

“Nii-san you’ve been having these nightmares for weeks.”

“H- How did you know?”  Rin asked.

“I’m sorry to tell you this Nii-san, but you haven’t exactly been quiet during them.”  Yukio informed.

Rin ran a hand through his hair as he let out a sigh, “I’m sorry Yukio.”

“It’s alright, but I think you need to talk about what’s been bothering you; it might help bring these nightmares to an end.”  Yukio tried.

“I…” Rin trailed off as he looked away.

Yukio knew how proud his brother could be and he was sure that it was going to take a lot of fighting to get the other to tell him what was haunting him the way it was.

This meant that Rin’s next statement took Yukio by surprise.

“Th- They’re about dad.”  He whispered.

Yukio blinked, he hadn’t expected the other to answer so quickly, but it was a testament to how badly these dreams had been affecting the smaller male.

Yukio sat on the edge of his twin’s bed as he ran a soothing hand over the other’s back; not saying anything in hopes that the other would go on.

“They started out- just-“  Rin took a deep breath, “Every night I have to watch dad die again.”

Yukio moved closer to his brother, embracing the other as he watched tears start to slide down his cheeks.

“B- but they- they just started out like I was reliving it, but-“  Rin shivered against his brother’s larger body, “Then they changed- Instead of Satan killing him-“

Rin choked on his words as he sobbed.

Yukio stroked Rin’s back to try and comfort the other male.

It took a few minutes for Rin to be able to talk again, “I- I killed him Yukio.”

Yukio’s hand stilled a moment as he stared at his brother’s back; he had barely heard the other boy, but now he understood.

“No, no Nii-san, you didn’t kill him.”  Yukio assured as he pushed the other away slightly, just enough so that he could look the other in the eye, “You didn’t kill him Rin.”

“Yukio, if- if it wasn’t for me-“  Rin started, but Yukio cut him off.

“Don’t even say it Rin.  You did not kill dad; he was trying to protect you.”

“But if I hadn’t hurt him- If I hadn’t been there-“  Rin was starting to hyperventilate.

“No!”  Yukio practically shouted, “No, Rin!”  He shook the other male’s shoulders slightly, “You can’t think like that.  Yes, dad died protecting you, but he did it because he loved you and he knew that you were worth protecting him.  You can’t let this haunt you like this Rin, and you can’t blame yourself.”

“Yukio-“  Rin whimpered.

“I know- I know it’s hard without him Rin, but he loved us and he would hate to see you like this.”  Yukio said, “You need to pull through this Rin; you need to pull through this for him.”

Rin only seemed to be able to stare at the other with watery eyes for a few long moments before Yukio pulled him into another embrace.

“Nii-san.”  Yukio started in a soft voice, “Dad died for you, so, you need to learn to live for him.”

Rin sobbed loudly at this last statement.

Yukio rubbed at his back again, “I know Nii-san, I know.”

It was only now that his brother wasn’t looking again that Yukio allowed a few tears of his own to escape.

END


	6. Baths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Baths  
> Relationship: Yukio/Rin (one-sided)  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Yukio thinks about his brother

‘ _Nii-san,_ _I_ _have something_ _to tell you…_ ’

Yukio scoffed at himself, as if he could really tell his brother exactly how he felt about him.

He shouldn’t have felt that way about him anyway.

Yukio and his brother had always been really close, but somewhere along the way all of those feelings of brotherly love had turned into something deeper – something more sinful.

Yukio had lost track of the nights that he had used his nightly bath as a means to relieve himself with thoughts of his brother’s naked body bringing him to that peak.

Sighing he glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye; he was getting ready for bed, already dressed in his pajamas and just climbing into bed, while Yukio was sitting at his desk trying to do his homework even as all these thoughts of his brother distracted him.

“How much longer you stayin’ up Yukio?”  Rin asked as he pulled back the covers on his bed.

Yukio tried to shove his previous thoughts away as he answered his brother – who was going to kill him with the way his shirt came up slightly as he scratched at his stomach,

“Uh, probably not much longer.”  He answered offhandedly – it wasn’t like he was going to be getting anymore work done tonight anyway.

Rin nodded as he lied down, yawing, “That’s good, have you taken your bath yet?”

Yukio somehow willed himself not to blush, “No, I haven’t.  I- I should probably go do that now though.”

Fortunately Rin didn’t seem to notice any awkwardness as his younger brother left the room.

Yukio had a feeling he’d be taking a pretty long bath that night.

END


	7. Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Watch  
> Relationship: Yukio/Rin + Shima  
> Rating: M  
> Summery: Shima finds Yukio and Rin making out and asks to watch

Yukio shoved his older brother against the wall right next to their bedroom door, too impatient to even make it those last few steps before getting his hands on the other male.

Rin moaned into the taller males mouth as he clung to him, trying to press as close to the other as possible.

It was torture for the two of them – to be so close to each other all of the time, but not be able to touch each other without someone suspecting that there was something deeper going on between them.

Especially since they would be completely right.

“Gods nii-san, I need you.”  Yukio groaned as he dragged his lips down his brother’s neck, resisting the urge to suck and bite his way down – as much as he wanted to he knew that he couldn’t leave any marks.

“Need you too.”  Rin whined as he pushed at the other male’s clothes.

It was a great thing that the two of them had the whole dorm to themselves.

However, that didn’t seem to stop certain people from coming in without permission.

And of course, it was now that Shima walked into the hallway; greeted by the sight of the twins pressed against each other.

The pink-haired male had come to ask Yukio for some tutoring; he definitely hadn’t expected to find the teacher making out with his brother.

Shima gasped, causing the two brothers to jump apart.

They both turned wide eyes on the other.

“Sh- Shima.”  Rin stammered.

“Renzo, wh- what are you doing here?”  Yukio demanded.

“I-“  Shima started, but Yukio cut him off.

“Damn it, please Renzo- Shima, you can’t tell anyone.”  Yukio looked at the other with serious eyes.

“I won’t…”  Shima assured.

He wouldn’t tell anyone, but he wondered…

“On one condition.”

The twins froze as they looked at him, what in the world was the pink-haired boy going to make them do.

A smirk spread over Shima’s face, “Well, I admit that watching the two of you kind of turned me on.”

The two blinked.

“Can I watch?”

Rin’s face turned bright red at the question and Yukio’s face was only a few shades lighter.

“Y- You want to watch?”  Yukio asked.

“Yeah, you two are hot; can’t get much better than live porn.”  Shima shrugged.

Yukio turned to look at his brother; he had no wish to have sex with someone else watching them, but he knew that they needed to keep this secret.

Rin looked up at the other and gave him the smallest of nods.

Yukio sighed, “Alright… you promise not to tell anyone?”

“Promise.”  Shima said as he crossed his heart.

Yukio ran a hand through his hair, he didn’t know how well this was going to work, but he would need to do it.

He turned back to Rin and pressed his lips to the other’s in a slow kiss before pulling away again before taking his brother’s hand and leading him into their room.

Yukio tried to ignore that Shima was still with them, trying to get back into the mood and hoping that the other would just follow along, unfortunately he decided to speak up.

“I also wouldn’t be opposed to joining.”  Shima informed.

Yukio shot the other a vicious glare, “Don’t push your luck.”

Shima put his hands up in a defensive gesture as he followed the twins, “Okay, okay.”

END


	8. Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dark  
> Relationship: Yukio/Rin  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Their relationship belongs in the dark  
> Series: Entry 4 of 100 themes

Their love could never see the light of day.

Yukio pressed his lips to his brothers in a harsh kiss; he’d been dying to touch the other boy all day, but he had resisted.

He had to resist.

Their love was too corrupt to be seen in the light.

So he had waited, and he knew his brother had been waiting as well.

They had both waited until they could be alone.

But even then they waited.

They waited until the rest of the world was fast asleep.

They waited until they knew no one would be able to see.

Until no one would be able to see – to know – the twisted, sinful things they did.

The things that were best left in the dark.

END


	9. Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Transformation  
> Characters: Yukio, Rin  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Yukio worries about Rin

It was horrifying to see the other like this.

Yes, Yukio had been aware of his brother’s demonic origins for quite some time, but he had never seen the transformation before.

And it frightened him.

It scared him to see the big brother that he had always looked up to when he was younger, turning into a monster.

Yes, Yukio knew that his brother was still in there, beneath all the flames.

But that didn’t stop the fear.

He wouldn’t let it show though.

Now it was time for him to be the one to look after the other.

His brother needed him to be there for him.

Despite appearance, that was still his brother.

And Yukio would protect him a matter what he became.

END


	10. Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Cat  
> Characters: Kuro, Shiro  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kuro meets Shiro  
> Series: Entry 23 of 100 themes

The god was so lonely.

For a long time people had worshiped and played with him whenever he wanted.

But now…

Now they were all gone and someone was trying to tear down his temple.

And he was scared.

Scared that after losing all of his friends he was going to lose his home too.

So he attacked them.

He just wanted them to go away.

Wanted them to leave his home alone.

So he fought back.

But they wouldn’t stop.

Then one day a group of exorcists came by and he was even more afraid.

What if they were able to get rid of him?

He wouldn’t go down without a fight.

But the leader of the group approached him with arms out in a peaceful gesture.

He knew the real reason behind the attacks.

The priest knew that the god was just lonely.

That he wanted friends.

That he wanted to be remembered.

His name was Shiro and he promised the god that he would be his friend.

And that he would never forget him.

The god’s anger melted away and as he shrank back to his normal size he cried.

The priest smiled gently as he approached the god, picking him up.

“You’re just a lonely little kitty, aren’t you?”

Kuro sniffled as he nuzzled into the humans embrace.

He was a god; he shouldn’t be crying.

But it was hard because he had been lonely for so long.

And now he finally had someone who would care about him again.

And he couldn’t be happier.

END


	11. Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sorrow  
> Characters: Yukio, Rin  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Rin and Yukio grieve over Shiro's grave  
> Series: Entry 28 of 100 themes

Rin kneeled at the grave of his father.

Sure, the man hadn’t actually been related to him by blood.

But he was his father none the less.

Tears streamed down the half-demons face as he touched the headstone.

“Dad.”  He whispered.

It was his fault that the man was dead.

If it hadn’t been for him the man never would have let his guard down.

He wouldn’t have accidently let Satan in.

And he wouldn’t have killed himself in order to save Rin.

“Nii-san, stop it!”  Yukio shouted as he kneeled down beside his distraught twin.

Rin looked up at him and blinked, about to question the other when he was interrupted from doing so.

“I know what you’re thinking.  You can’t blame yourself for what happened.”  Yukio said as he looked into the other’s eyes.

“But I-“  Rin tried.

The bespectacled teen shook his head, “No.”  He whispered, “No, nii-san, you can’t blame yourself for this.”

Rin stared at the other boy for a moment as more tears started to well up in his eyes, “I- I just feel-“

“I know nii-san.”  Yukio nodded as he reached forward gently and pulled the other towards him.

The two of them rarely showed this kind of affection towards each other, but now they were the only family they had left and Yukio wasn’t going to allow the other to destroy himself over this.

Rin stiffened for a moment as his brother embraced him, but quickly relaxed into the grip and broke down sobbing into the other’s shoulder.

Yukio smiled sadly down at the shorter male as he cried before turning to look at the grave of their father.

 _‘Watch over us To-san.  We still need you.’_   Yukio silently pleaded, a small tear of his own slipping down his face as he looked back at his grieving brother.

END


	12. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Family  
> Characters: Yukio, Rin  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Rin reminds Yukio that they're family  
> Series: Entry 46 of 100 themes

“Don’t point your gun at me Yukio!” Rin shouted, “I’m still your brother; we’re still family!”

Yukio’s hand wavered as he stared at his twin.

“Yukio, I know you’re mad and upset. I am too; part of me does feel at fault for what happed to the old man, but I know I can’t let myself think like that.” Rin explained, “He died trying to protect me and I can’t let that go to waste.”

The bespectacled teen’s hand shook, but he still kept it trained on the other boy.

“Do you want his death to go to waste?” Rin asked.

Yukio’s eyes widened, “N- No.”

“I- I know it’s hard Yukio, but we’re- we’re family, and now we’re all we’ve got.” Rin whispered.

Slowly Yukio lowered his gun and looked away from the other, “What was he like?”

“Kick-ass.” Rin replied, not even needing the other to specify who he was talking about, “He fought ‘till the end.”

Yukio nodded as he put his guns back in their holsters, “I don’t want his death to be in vain Rin.” He said as he looked back up at the other.

“I don’t either.” Rin whispered in reply.

Yukio nodded simply as he walked passed Rin, “I’m sorry about the way I acted, and keeping everything from you.”

“Nah.” Rin shrugged it off, “I know you had your reasons.”

The exorcist glanced over his shoulder at his brother, “I was just trying to protect you.”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to do that anymore, we can both fight together now.” Rin offered.

Smiling slightly Yukio shook his head and turned back to the door, opening it so that the students he had sent to wait outside could come back in.

“Sorry about that class; why don’t we start again?”

END


	13. Keeping Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Keeping Secrets  
> Characters: Yukio  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Yukio can't hide this much longer  
> Series: Entry 53 of 100 themes

Yukio was used to keeping secrets.

He had kept the existence of demons and the fact that he was an exorcist from his twin brother for years.

He had hidden the nature of their birth from him too, hidden the fact that not only was Rin a demon, but the son of Satan as well.

They both were.

And when Rin had been enrolled in the exorcism cram school, he had helped his brother hide the fact that he was Satan’s son.

But his newest secret was getting harder and harder to keep.

He had recently discovered that he wasn’t as unaffected by the demonic blood that ran through his veins as everyone thought he was.

His usual blood test had come up positive for demonic blood being present and he had noticed a purple rash start to spread over his body.

“Damn it.”  Yukio practically growled as he threw the vile across the room, where it smashed against the wall and dripped down to the floor.

It had also been harder to control his temper, which he found strange because he had always kept a tight lid on his emotions.

And it scared him to admit even to himself that when he got really angry he saw blue; the same blue as Rin’s flames when he unleashed his power.

He definitely couldn’t keep this secret much longer.

END


	14. Danger Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Danger Ahead  
> Characters: Yukio, Rin  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Yukio's just worried  
> Series: Entry 56 of 100 themes

“Damn it nii-san, what were you thinking?!”  Yukio demanded as he slammed the door open to the room that he shared with his twin brother.

Rin followed his brother into the room, “What the hell’s you’re problem?!  I defeated the Impure King, didn’t I?  And I didn’t hurt anyone either!”  He shouted, “I controlled my flames; why aren’t you happier about this?”

Yukio spun to face the other, glaring, “Because the Vatican knows how powerful you can be now!  Do you really think they’re going to let you live with your history and that power?!”

“What else could I do?!”  The smaller teen yelled, “I had to protect everyone.”

Silence reigned for a moment after that comment.

Yukio seemed to deflate some as he looked away from the other boy, “I- I’m just worried nii-san.”  He informed, “I’m afraid of what’s in store for you.”

The demon calmed down at this too, “I know Yukio, and I’m sorry for yelling and for worrying you, but there wasn’t anything else I could do.  I couldn’t let that thing hurt any of my friends.”

Yukio let out an exhausted sigh as he slumped down on his mattress, “I know nii-san.”  He replied, “I know; I can’t expect you to have done anything less.”  He ran a hand through his hair, knocking his glasses askew for a moment before he removed them to rub at his eyes, “We just have to figure out what to do from here is all.”  He muttered.

Rin watched his younger twin, a frown pulling at his features as he realized how stressed the other boy was.

He knew things were going to be difficult from here on out, but he was going to do his best to protect all of them from danger.

And hopefully he could do something to help take some stress away from his brother in the process.

END


	15. Out Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Out Cold  
> Characters: Yukio, Shiemi, Rin  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Yukio tries to wake Rin up  
> Series: Entry 84 of 100 themes

“Yuki, what’s going on?” Shiemi asked.

“I have to move Rin.” Yukio started as he walked into the room he shared with his twin, “I just have a bad feeling.”

Shiemi didn’t bother arguing with the other; she trusted Yukio.

“Nii-san.” Yukio called as he walked over to his brother, who was sprawled out on his bed.

The sleeping boy didn’t respond.

“Rin.” The bespectacled teen shook the other, “I need you to wake up.”

Rin merely grumbled and turned over.

Yukio growled and rolled his eyes; he didn’t have time for this.

So, without bothering to try waking the other any longer he hefted his older-yet-smaller brother into his arms.

He turned to the door, carrying his somehow-still-unconscious brother out of the room, calling to Shiemi as he did, “Come with me, I need you to watch him for me.”

Shiemi blinked after the boy for a moment, but quickly followed.

It amazed her that Rin managed to sleep through all this.

END


	16. Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Food  
> Character: Rin  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Rin takes over  
> Series: Entry 87 of 100 themes

It hurt watching the two of them flounder like that.

Rin groaned as he glanced at the other boys he was working with; they seemed to have the hang of things and probably didn’t need him anymore.

Telling the others he’d be right back, he made his way over to the struggling girls.

He quickly pushed them aside and took over.

He couldn’t bear watching their attempts to cook for the rest of them any longer.

Besides, he’d much rather cook than collect firewood or whatever other menial task Shura had assigned the other boys.

When it came time to eat, Rin grinned at the praise he got from his friends.

He was glad he had decided to save the food from the girls.

END


	17. All that I Have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: All that I Have  
> Character: Yukio  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Yukio worries some more  
> Series: Entry 92 of 100 themes

He didn’t mean to snap at the other all of the time; he wasn’t really angry, just worried.

Worried that all of his brothers reckless behavior was going to get him hurt.

And Yukio didn’t want that.

He just wanted to protect the other boy.

And so he snapped at Rin when he did stupid things, in hopes that it would make his brother think.

All Yukio wanted was for him to be safe.

After all, Rin was all he had left.

END


	18. Relaxation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Relaxing  
> Characters: Yukio, Rin  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Yukio scolds Rin  
> Series: Entry 100 of 100 themes

Rin laughed aloud as he flipped the page of the manga he was reading, specifically one he had “barrowed” from Yukio.

He was so immersed in the book that he didn’t notice when the mentioned male entered the room.

Yukio glared at his brother when he saw him slacking off as usual.

“What the Hell nii-san?!” Yukio yelled as he yanked the book from the other’s hand.

“Yukio, I was just borrowing it.” Rin whined as he reached to take the manga back.

“That’s not what I’m mad about.” The bespectacled teen explained as he held the book out of the shorter male’s grasp, “You should be working on your homework.”

“I was just relaxing for a little while.” Rin defended.

Yukio rolled his eyes, “Yeah right nii-san. You can relax after your work is done.”

Rin groaned as he slumped back onto his bed, “You’re no fun.”

“I’m your teacher.” Yukio reminded.

“You’re my brother.” Rin corrected as he got out of bed and walked over to his desk, “You should really give relaxing a try, maybe then you wouldn’t be such a grump.”

Maybe if my brother wasn’t constantly getting himself into trouble and ignoring the rules I wouldn’t be such a grump.” Yukio suggested.

Rin glared at the other before grumbling and turning to the work on his desk.

Yukio glanced at his own desk and then at the book still in his hand.

Instead of taking his usual seat at his desk he moved to his bed, opening the book to where he had left off.

“What are you doing?” Rin accused.

“I thought you said I should relax.” Yukio replied only sparing his brother a quick glance as he turned the page.

“So you’re allowed to read manga, but I’m not?” Rin complained.

“I’ve already finished my work for the day nii-san.”

Rin growled and grumbled before turning back to his work.

Yes, all Yukio needed was a little time to relax.

END


End file.
